


You had a bad day?

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Lube, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Sub!Yeosang, Switch!Mingi, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Yeosang is a college student, also very self indulgent, blowjob, dom!seonghwa, this is just filthy, this is sweet too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Yeosang had a bad day and his boyfriends help him feel better.





	You had a bad day?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is pure filth so enjoy

It was hard sometimes being the only student in his relationship. Both Seonghwa and Mingi has graduated the year prior and were working small jobs until they found the right one. Meanwhile, Yeosang was still stuck doing chemistry homework until 3 AM, only to discover that he bombed the exam the next day because he was so so tired. He knew he should have listened to his boyfriends, but of course he didn’t.

He was so tired, physically and mentally. So much so that it took him a few seconds to notice the bus he had been on for what felt like hours but was really only fifteen minutes had arrived at the stop to their shared apartment.

Mingi and Seonghwa meant the world to him, as did they all to each other. It happened rather naturally, they would all cuddle, watch movies, go on dates that weren’t called dates but really _were_ dates. They had all shared passing kisses as well, and never complained, nor showed jealousy.

It was only Seonghwa, the eldest in the trio and the more dominant of them all brought it into question. 

“What is this relationship we have? All three of us.” Mingi looked to the blonde, his gaze then moving to Yeosang who was immediately flustered by the both of them staring. 

“W-why are you looking at me?” He stuttered out, wanting to shrink under their eyes.

“I’m asking the both of you…” Seonghwa responded. After talking a little on the couch, it was clear to them what they were. 

Their relationship started the second year of Yeosang’s college career, but they had known each other for much longer. Seonghwa knew Mingi since he was a child while they both met Yeosang in their teen years.

That being said, they knew everything about each other. Seonghwa was always hard to read and so was he to a lesser extent, whereas Mingi was an open book. Over the years they had learned the little tells of when one of them was sad, angry, upset in general. 

Yeosang’s was rather easy to tell, but it was always hard to get him to open up. He was always so stuck in his head, always thinking about something else and not being in the present moment. 

So as the heavy sound of a backpack carrying way too much inside it dropping to the floor resonated within the small home, Seonghwa couldn’t help but pop his head out of the kitchen to look at his boyfriend. 

“Hey baby.” The blonde smiled and walked up to him, pressing a kiss gently to his forehead. However, his brows furrowed and he tilted the brunette’s head up when he didn’t hear a response. “You alright?”

“Bad day…” He stared into the elder’s eyes, no emotion showing in his own. That was one of his tells that he had something on his mind. 

A hum escaped his boyfriend’s lips as he leaned down, pressing kisses down his cheek and neck, feeling the boy relax against him. 

“Wanna go to bed and tell me about it?” The words were whispered against his skin. 

“Depends… Can I warm you up?” Which was code for can I sit on your cock? Seonghwa smiled down at him, nodding in response. Yeosang felt a tug on their interlaced fingers, being dragged to their bedroom where the lights were off, but the sun was shining through the window. 

The sound of a drawer opening could be heard before Seonghwa moved to sit in the middle of the bed. With quick hands, he undid the button of his jeans and dragged the zipper down before pulling his half hard cock out. He didn’t bother taking his pants off because he knew that wasn’t what the brunette wanted. 

“I don’t need that…” Yeosang whined out when he saw the bottle of lube laying next to the elder. Once his pants and underwear were off, he climbed onto the bed and over Seonghwa’s lap. “I’m open…” 

Seonghwa chuckled under him, picking the bottle up and taking the younger’s hand before pouring some out. 

“You know I don’t want to hurt you. As soon as you get three fingers in there you can plop right down, alright?” Not to mention he needed to stroke himself to full hardness so it was easier for Yeosang to slide down. It didn’t take long until he was held by his hips underneath his oversized sweater and he was slowly lowered onto the thick length until he bottomed out. 

His head tilted back with a groan, feeling so full and stretched out. Seonghwa’s hands stayed on his hips, rubbing small circles as he leaned his head forward, their foreheads meeting.

“So what happened?” Yeosang huffed, closing his eyes and holding onto the front of his shirt. 

“You know how I didn’t come to bed until really late? Like… 3 in the morning?” A hum was given. “Well, I was so tired from staying up late that I could barely think straight during my exam and ended up failing it.” Seonghwa’s comforting hand gently caressed his back, putting a little pressure so he would lean forward and rest his head against his shoulder. 

“I told you staying up so late was a bad idea, baby.” All he heard was a groan, causing him to chuckle and gently pat his bare bottom. It stayed silent for a few minutes, Yeosang’s breathing slowing and his body slumping against the others, his cock moving inside him slightly. 

“Take a nap. I won’t go anywhere. I promise.” Seonghwa could tell Yeosang was slipping into his sub space and would most likely become a rag doll sooner or later. His suspicions were only confirmed when he felt the other shift to see him sucking on his thumb, or at least resting it in his mouth. 

Even as a couple hours passed, Seonghwa’s cock stayed nestled inside his boyfriend while he peacefully slept. A small puddle of drool that escaped from Yeosang’s lips rested on his shoulder, but he didn’t mind it. As long as his baby was content. 

That however was disturbed when the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard. Seonghwa guessed either Mingi forget his text to be quiet when he came in or didn’t even read it. 

Once the taller walked into their bedroom, he raised an eyebrow at the two, watching as Yeosang wiggled his hips just a little and a moan escaped him as he woke up.

“M-Mingi..?” A sleepy voice asked that made both of the other boys smile. 

“I’m here Sangie.” He took his jacket off before walking over. The brunette began to whine, repeating his name over and over again like a prayer. “It’s okay, baby. I’m right here. What’s wrong?” Mingi carded his hand through the brown locks after sitting.

“Mmm.”

“Baby, Mingi asked you a question.” The elder reached up and pulled his thumb from his lips which was admittedly harder than it looked. In protest, he rocked his hips just a little to try to get a reaction out of him, but it didn’t work. “You need to respond to him.”

Yeosang barely opened his eyes, pupils blown wide as they searched for Mingi’s face in the fuzzy scene. He blinked a few times to see him clearly before speaking. 

“Tired… Failed exam.” He felt his hand being let go of before both of the blonde’s arms wrapped around his torso. 

“Good boy.” Instead of putting his thumb back in his mouth, he reached for Mingi’s hand. Mingi was going to comply easily, knowing how much Yeosang liked to suck on things. Especially Mingi’s fingers which were in his words, “so long and perfect”. A smaller hand stopped him. “Use your words, Yeosang.”

Yeosang whined with a huff, burying his face into Seonghwa’s shoulder for a second before lifting his face once more. 

“Mingi, please. Can I have your fingers?” His words were slurred, eyes staying on the long digits. The brunette had to resist the urge to open his mouth as Mingi let two of his fingers swipe against his swollen bottom lip. 

“Yes, baby.” His lips immediately attached to the digits, taking them deeper into his mouth as his tongue slides between them. Mingi could feel his cock hardening in his pants as he felt the wet muscle caress his index finger. 

They always loved watching Yeosang become pliant under them. Warming one of their cocks or sucking on absolutely anything were the easiest ways to get him into this sub state. Currently doing both, his reaction was immediate. 

It started with a small swivel of his hips that caused Seonghwa to take a sharp breath. Mingi took the chance to press the tips of his fingers against his wet tongue, drool already spilling out of the corners of his mouth. 

The blonde’s hands snuck under his large sweater once more, wrapping around his waist as he pulled Yeosang down with each thrust into him. Mingi’s fingers went even deeper each time, a few times going a bit too deep and causing the brunette to gag. 

“Careful.” Seonghwa spoke softly to Mingi before pulling his fingers out of the elder’s mouth. He helped guide the spit soaked hand to Yeosang’s weeping dick, the smaller immediately moaning from the contact. Seonghwa’s fingers replaced Mingi’s in the brunette’s mouth. “Let’s help our baby cum, okay Mingi?” 

A moan escaped the youngest as he leaned over, connecting his lips with the blonde’s in a heated kiss. Seonghwa began to thrust into Yeosang faster, the momentum pushing his red cock through Mingi’s hand in tandem. 

Seonghwa could feel Yeosang tightening around his girth, his lips now loosely wrapped around his fingers instead of sucking. 

“You’re close, aren’t you Sangie?” Seonghwa muttered after pulling away from his kiss with Mingi. His fingers pressed down on his tongue, opening the brunette’s mouth as he thrusted up into him faster. “Cum for us.” 

Both Seonghwa and Mingi’s eyes were on Yeosang as his back arched and he came with a cry, his mouth wide open from the blonde’s fingers. Tears prickled from his brown eyes as he slumped back over, ignoring the mess of cum between the two of them. Yeosang was already out of it, post orgasm hazy. 

Mingi however shifted uncomfortably, his bulge pressing against the tightness of his pants. While Yeosang was still wordlessly grinding against Seonghwa’s cock that was still hard, the eldest took note. 

“Mingi, baby… Let me-“ A tiny whimper cut him off, the brunette in his arms shaking his head against the expanse of his neck. “Sangie..? What is it?” The only response he got was another groan. 

“Does Yeosang want to thank Mingi for making him feel so good?” Yeosang paused before peeking at Mingi from over the blonde’s shoulder and nodding. 

“Wanna suck…” Mingi was almost embarrassed at how much his cock jumped in his pants from those few words alone. It didn’t help that the brunette still had drool dripping down his chin and his eyes were glossed over. 

“You want to be a good boy and repay Mingi for helping you cum, baby?” Seonghwa’s spit covered hand tilted his head up to face him.

“Yes Seonghwa-hyung.” The blonde smiled at the formality and gave him a quick peck before beginning to lift the brunette up. A whine escaped him as he was pulled off, already missing the feeling of being stretched. Seonghwa mumbled into his ear that he promised to fill him back up if he made Mingi feel good. 

On his hands and wobbly knees, he crawled over until he was face to face with Mingi’s crotch. His ass was still high in the air, begging to be filled as he nosed along the outline of the younger’s erection. His tongue came out to lick a thick stripe against the fabric, leaving a wet spot on the front. 

Yeosang gasped when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. 

“Don’t tease him baby. That’s not very nice is it?” Yeosang shook his head before reaching forward and unbuttoning the jeans that confined Mingi’s length. His mouth immediately started to water when he saw the outline through his underwear. 

His brown eyes fluttered when he pulled the waistband down, his large cock hitting his cheek before bouncing on his stomach. A bead of pearly white liquid ran down the vein, Yeosang quickly leaning in to lick it up. 

Just the thought of Mingi being in his mouth was making his own cock fatten up once more. God he wanted to suck on it. His lips traveled along the vein on the underside, hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch at the way his lips hugged the salty skin. 

His lips finally wrapped around the pulsing head, causing the youngest to throw his head back and groan. Seonghwa hissed behind him, his hand traveling up the back of his sweater and gripping his head before slowly pushing him down to take more. 

“Good boy, Sangie.” The brunette under him preened at the praise, Mingi’s hips canting up from the vibrations alone and pushing himself deep into his throat. A noise of surprise was hushed out when Seonghwa pulled on his hair to pull him up then push him back down. 

Mingi was leaning back on his hands, his hips struggling to stay put and not gag the elder. With Seonghwa’s hand guiding the pace, Yeosang pressed his tongue against the slit on his head before being pushed back down to take his length once more. 

“Mingi, baby… Do you think Sangie can take all of you in his mouth? Should we have him try?” Mingi looked down to meet glossy doe eyes looking up at him, waiting for his answer. Yeosang’s eyes were lost in lust as they made contact with the taller’s. How could he say no with such a sight?

“Please, Yeosang? Can you take more of me, baby?” He pleaded, only to be rewarded with a nod. Seonghwa helped him out once he sees Yeosang’s jaw relax and took a breath through his nose. What an eager baby that just wants to please. 

Seonghwa gently guided him down farther, pausing whenever Yeosang would jolt under him or would make a choking noise. No matter how much Yeosang enjoyed choking on Mingi’s cock, this was more about making the youngest feel good. 

Mingi wouldn’t deny that hearing such noises caused a heat in his stomach to rise, his legs twitching on either side of the brunette’s head. His hips canted up slightly, catching on the back of his throat and causing him to choke in surprise, globs of spit rolling down his chin with the excess movement. Mingi wished he could take a picture, but settled for just enjoying the view between his legs for now. 

Seonghwa pulled Yeosang up just a little by the hair before pushing him back down, getting him used to Mingi being so deep in his throat once more. It was something the brunette quickly got used to and soon enough he was at the tip, pressing his tongue against the slit and suckling at the head when he felt the elder’s cock enter him from behind. 

The vibrations of the choked off moan could be felt against every inch of Mingi’s cock, causing him to throw his head back with a groan. A curse left the eldest once he was fully seated inside, thrusting forward just a little and pressing Mingi’s cock deeper down Yeosang’s throat. 

Mingi knew then and there that he wasn’t going to last long. Not with how pretty Yeosang looked between them stuffed at both ends and the way Seonghwa’s eyebrows were knitted in pleasure and watching himself disappear inside the brunette. 

And oh was he so so pretty. Tears were forming in Yeosang’s beautiful brown eyes as he opened them to look into Mingi’s own as he took him all the way down to the hilt for a few seconds before coming back up to take a deep breath. 

“Fuck, Sangie. I’m already close.” Yeosang could feel how close he was with the way his thighs vibrated next to his head and the muscles in his stomach began to contract. 

“I am too.” Seonghwa grunted from behind, running his hand across the brunette’s spine. “Can we fill you up, Sangie? You’ve been so good for us.” 

Yeosang pulled off only enough for him to mutter out a breathy _yes_ before taking Mingi’s length back in his mouth. That was all the confirmation Mingi needed before cumming down Yeosang’s throat, his dick hitting the back of it as tears swelled in his eyes. 

He swallowed as much of his boyfriend’s seed as he could, some of it slipping out of the corner of his mouth despite his best attempts. Mingi had to push Yeosang’s face off his dick once he began to get too sensitive from the suckling menstrations from his mouth. 

If the sight alone wasn’t enough for Seonghwa to notice, the whimper Mingi let out when his length was finally free did. One of his hands came into the dark brown locks to pull Yeosang up, half way sitting on his dick before picking up speed. With his free hand, he wrapped it around his cock which had gotten hard once again. 

With a grunt, the blonde came along with Yeosang who cried and threw his head back from the burn of the second orgasm. 

“Fuck…” The eldest muttered after letting go of Yeosang’s hair and watching him slump back down on the bed. He then looked over to Mingi who leaned against the headboard with his eyes closed, trying to regain his breath. 

Such a beautiful sight.

“I’ll be back to clean everyone up…” Seonghwa whispered against the silence as he pulled out and went into their shared bathroom. He was quick to wet a few washcloths, knowing his boyfriends would be ready to sleep soon. 

Mingi was first, not having as much to clean up as Yeosang did. Seonghwa pressed his lips against the crown of his head as he wiped his stomach and the area around his hips with the damp cloth. 

“You did so good for us.” The blonde mumbled before leaving a gentle peck on his full lips. The rag was set next to the youngest in case he needed it before he turned to the other who was now laying on his side. 

Seonghwa was extra gentle, wiping the curves of his skin and making sure to wipe away all the white liquid before it tried. He felt his heart hurt when he wiped between his legs and heard a small groan. 

“It’s okay, Yeosang.” Mingi spoke tiredly, moving his body down after removing his shirt to lay next to him. He made work of taking the sweater off of Yeosang as Seonghwa finished up cleaning himself. “Do you feel better?”

The brunette hummed as his response before feeling the bed dip behind him and whining. 

“I’m here, Sangie.” Seonghwa kisses his cheek before spotting behind them. “Let’s get some rest, okay?” Mingi have a nod, pulling a blanket over them all. Yeosang paid between them, facing Mingi who watching him drift to sleep so effortlessly. His heart swelled at the sight of his boyfriend at peace despite being upset earlier. 

Mingi was brought out of his thoughts by a hand that was carding through his hair. 

“You too.” He smiles so sweetly. 

“Goodnight, Seonghwa.” 

“Good night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ follow me on twitter at Atinydokii! Have your age visible!


End file.
